Perfection, As Long as You're Mine
by GAU28
Summary: This is a one shot, it starts out as a sad LloydSheena, but trust me, it's not. Read an you'll find out more! Trust me, it made a tear come to a friend of mine when she read it!


(This is just a one shot I thought of when I heard the song, it starts out as Sheena/Lloyd, but ends differently, if you wish to know how, Read!)

I sat there watching them, they both looked so happy. Lloyd, the Hero, and Colette, the Chosen...and where does that leave me, Sheena, the Lonely Summoner. I sighed as I stood, Lloyd looked up to me.

"Hey Sheena, where ya goin'?" He asked. I turned to him to see him have his arms around Colette's waist. It made me almost want to break down and cry right there. I used to dream that one day that'd be me...but it never was to be. I smiled and told him I was just going for a walk. He nodded, and then went back to Colette...his angel.

/_Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap, in a giddy whirl...he could be that boy, but I'm not that girl..._/

I began to walk around; we were in the forest just outside Mizuho (sp?) so it was easy to just immerse myself in the solemnest of the forest. I began to think of all that had happened, but it quickly leads to me thinking of Lloyd. I remembered when we first met, how I fell down the mine shaft...which was embarrassing, and then later, in Luin, when he had seen me playing with the children. He had called me nice, told me that I was a good person. It had made me happy, and then, when I joined them, he had touched me, at that moment, I could hardly breath, and I was taken into him, and I also thought...he was to me...I thought wrong.

/_Don't dream, too far; don't loose sight of, who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy...he could be that boy... I'm not that girl..._/

I began to think of something told to all Mizuho girls, and I began to chant it, in the song form that it was given to us.

"_Every so often, we long to steal, to the land of what might have been. But that doesn't soften the ach we feel, when reality sets back in..._"

Those words had never seemed right to me until now. I thought that if we dreamed hard enough, things will happen, but...now that doesn't seem the case. I continued to think of Lloyd, and then, my mind drifted to Colette. I loved Colette like a sister, there was no way I could be mad at her...but there was still, a loathing, a wish that I would be me. I began to talk with myself, surprisingly, it came out in the tune of the saying I had just chanted.

"_Blithe smile, lithe limb, she who's winsome, she wins him, gold hair with a gentle curl. That's the girl he chose, and Heaven knows...I'm not that girl..._"

As I sat by a nearby tree, I thought I heard another voice. I quietly looked behind the tree and saw no one. So I continued to think. And I began to talk to myself more. As I did, I began to notice another voice talking with mine, thought I'm not sure he knew it; it was a male voice, one very familiar. I began to dream of what it would be like with Lloyd, but as I did, it began to hurt, and it made what I was saying make much more sense...because I would never have him...

"_Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart, I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know...He loves her so...I'm not...that girl..._"

Then, out of nowhere, I hear another voice above me, and suddenly I know who it is. I look up and see the familiar red headed form of Zelos. What he was saying made me confused, cause, right before he said it, it sounded like he said my name.

"_Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart...I could try things such as a rose, or a pearl...there's a girl I know...I love her so...but why, this girl..._"

"Zelos?" I question, he jumps as he hears me talk. He looks down and I can hear him squeak.

"Oh, Sheena! Um...um-"

"Who was that about...?"

"Who was what about!?"

"...What you just said..."

"It...Well...Um..." Zelos jumped from the tree right in front of me. It startled me, as he came close and pulled me into him using his right arm.

"Sheena...I don't know why, and I don't care if you know or not...I love you Sheena"

I began to think, my mind was going in five different directions.

"Don't toy with me Zelos" I said, "I've been hurt already...please..."

"I'm not playing Sheena...I love you..." And with that, he pulled me into the most powerful kiss I had ever experienced. Ok...so it was my only kiss...but still! As the kiss deepened, I began to kiss back, I couldn't help myself. He was good...real good...As the kiss ended, I began to think of things...wild things. He pulled away and I was left to stare at him. I looked at him with wide eyes, almost unbelieving. I pulled away and took some steps back. He began to speak, but I couldn't hear him.

"Sheena...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you I-"

"Kiss me again..."

"Wha-What was that?"

"_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me to tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight. My wildest dreaming, could not foresee, me here beside you, with you wanting me. _

_And just for this moment. As long as you're mine! I've lost all resistance, and crossed some boarder line. And if it turns out, it's over to fast, I'll make every last moment last...As long as you're mine..._"

Zelos obviously caught on and began to walk towards me. He began to sing as well.

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell!"_

We both began to sing as Zelos took my hands in his. I could see the love in his eyes, and I began to show it...I wanted him...I _loved _him.

"_Every moment, as long as you're mine, I'll wake my body, and make up for lost time_"

He began to sing by himself and he looked me in the eyes.

"_Say there's no future...for us as a pair..._"

Then I joined in.

"_And though, I may know...I don't care!_"

At that moment he took me into his arms, and we continued singing, we were in our own world...just us...we looked into each other's eyes

"_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine! Come be how you want to, and see how bright we shine! Borrow the moonlight, until it is through...and know, I'll be here, holding you!_

_As Long as You're Mine!_"

At that time, I began to cry. He looked at me with worried eyes, and asked with so much emotion "What is it...?"

I chuckled and said "It's just...for the first time...I feel..." I didn't get to finish it...His lips enclosed around mine. And I knew, he loved me...and I loved him...it was perfect...

(Alright, there, it's not the best, but it seems pretty good to me! I hope you all liked it who read it.)


End file.
